Любовный отвар (любовная отрава)
thumb|left|500px Не совсем корректный перевод, так как отвар - нечто, что варится, а это - просто зелье. Но тут имеет место игра слов (в оригинале love potion - love poison) Появление в сериале В S02E17 Hearts and Hooves Day это зелье сделали Меткоискатели по рецепту из книги про День Сердец и Копыт и напоили им мисс Чирили и Биг Макинтоша. Ингредиенты + приготовление Свити Белль зачитывает рецепт прямо из книги. Однако, не факт, что перечислены все ингредиенты. Кроме того, в кувшине до того явно была вода.thumb|250px Take a tuft of cloud, A bright rainbow's glow, '' ''Stir with a Pegasus feather Fast, not slow. '' ''Serve to two ponies who aren't in the know. '' 'Перевод (рифмованный):thumb|250px' ''Клок возьми от тучи, Радуги цвет положи. Когда перо пегаса добудешь, Им размешать поспеши. Одиноких страдальцев напои от души. Перевод (дословный):thumb|250px Возьми клок от облака, Яркий цвет радуги, Размешай пером пегаса Быстро, не медленно. Подай двум пони, которые друг друга не знают. Если смотреть дословный перевод, последняя фраза звучит довольно странно, ведь Биг Мак и мисс Чирили знают друг друга. Возможно, имеется в виду именно то, что эти пони не находились в романтических отношениях. Внешний вид thumb|left|250pxПосле добавления радуги в отваре начинают крутиться радужные разводы, затем укладываются ровными слоями - снизу вверх, от красного к фиолетовому. Когда зелье размешивается пером, оно равномерно окрашивается в пурпурный цвет. В нем появляются маленькие пузырьки, как в газировке. Из сосуда затем вылетают более крупные пузыри в форме сердечек. Достигнув определенной высоты, они лопаются. Этот эффект появляется при движении зелья - когда его разливают и когда пони берут бокалы. Через некоторое время мелкие пузырьки исчезают, затем снова появляются; непонятно, от чего - возможно, перед тем, как пони собираются выпить зелье. А возможно, это просто косяк анимации. Способ применения Отвар разливается по двум бокальчикам и подается одновременно двум пони, находящимся в непосредственной близости. Эффект (внешний вид) Выпив зелье, Биг Макинтош и Чирили икают, при этом у них изо рта вылетают фиолетовые пузырьки в форме сердечек, а также по половинке большого пузырька-сердечка. Большинство пузырьков затемthumb|250px лопаются, а половинки соединяются в воздухе и получившийся пузырь улетает куда-то вверх. В этот момент поняши вдруг подаются к друг другу и смотрят друг другу в глаза. По глазам идут фиолетовые круги (только по белку и радужке) на манер "гипно-глаз". Через несколько секунд внешний эффект исчезает, хотя еще один раз за серию возвращается - чем это объяснить, я не знаю. Эффект Основthumb|left|300pxное действие зелья заключается в том, что пони вообще ни на что не обращают внимания, кроме друг друга. Все, что они делают - это смотрят друг на друга и называют различными глупыми словами, вроде "ты моя тыковка" и "ты мой сладенький мармеладный медвежонок". Их мысли не уходят дальше того факта, что они - пара. Также легко заметить, что они действительно никуда не смотрят, кроме как друг другу в глаза. Тем не менее, пони прекрасно слышат, что говорят окружающие - но не воспринимают, если это не имеет отношения к их "любви". Пример подобрать легко: на вопрос Свити Белль о том, в порядке ли она, Чирили отвечает лишь "У меня есть особенный пони...", зато вот на высказывания о свадьбе они реагируют быстро и воодушевленно. thumb|left|250pxДовольно интересно, что, будучи под войздействием любовного зелья, Биг Макинтош и Чирили даже ни разу не поцеловались (только немножко помордочкотыкались :)), вместо этого глазея друг на друга и продолжая болтать чепуху - я даже не говорю о чем-то большем. Насколько же сильны моральные нормы у пони, если даже под действием своеобразного проклятья продолжили влиять на их поступки? Или дело совсем не в этом? Другая интересная деталь - поняшки с невообразимым восторгом восприняли предложение пожениться. Связаны ли эти два факта между собой? Вполне возможно. А возможно, и нет. В любом случае, говорить об этом можно долго и уж точно не здесь. Сказать, что личность пони была изменена, сложно. Такое ощущение, что у них просто отказала большая часть мозга: осталась только мысль "У меня есть вторая половинка!!!", и нахождение рядом с этом половинкойthumb|300px стало единственным жизненным смыслом, единственным возможным счастьем. После и тогда, когда Биг Макинтош и Чирили находились далеко друг от друга, они остались одержимы одной единственной мыслью и стремились, с одной стороны, подготовиться к свадьбе, а с другой стороны, как можно скорее встретиться снова. Другие эффекты thumb|300pxЗелье также действует на физическую силу. Так, Биг Макинтош, пытаясь добраться до Чирили, умудряется (передвигаясь прыжками!) сдвинуть с места телегу с наковальнями + двух здоровых быков, а потом и целый дом (хотя ему это очень трудно дается). Чирили, в свою очередь, пытаясь добраться до своего "любимого", сначала преодолевает завал из мебели, построенный Свити Белль снаружи своей кабинки, а потом проламывает стену в бутике Карусель. С другой стороны, не факт, что тут есть влияние на физическую силу - ведь и у людей в определенных ситуациях открываются дополнительные силы. Скорее всего, просто у пони отказали психологические тормоза. История thumb|left|250pxСвити Белль достаточно вольно пересказывает то, что написано в книге. "Давным-давно некий принц наспех сварил по этому рецепту зелье и дал его любимой принцессе. Это должен был быть любовный отвар, но все пошло не совсем так. Здесь что-то про дракона... про падение королевства... торжество хаоса... Похоже, все это произошло из-за того, что принц и принцесса утонули в глазах друг друга и не могли исполнять свой королевский долг." История, рассказанная в книге, ставит перед нами множество интересных вопросов. Когда это было? До правления сестер или одновременно с ним? Где это было? Возможно, в Кристальной Империи? Кто это был? Могут ли принц и принцесса быть Сомброй и Кризалис? Противоядие Свити Белль рассказывает подругам о противоядии:thumb|300px "Если у нас получится удержать мисс Чирили и Биг Мака от прямого взгляда в течение часа, любовное проклятье развеется." После того, как действие зелья было отменено, обнаружилось, что "влюбленные" абсолютно не помнят, что происходило. Как это объяснить? Мозг поняш вернулся в нормальное состояние, и вполне мог просто отказаться верить в произошедшее - но это лишь предположение. В то же время нет никаких доказательств того, что эффект развеялся ''на самом деле, ''ведь после этой истории Биг Макинтош и Чирили начали встречаться уже по-настоящему. Категория:1